The present invention relates to an improved sole structure, and particularly to a sole structure designed for shoes for bicyclists and which provides improved support and ventilation for the foot of the bicyclist.
As is known from the prior art, the shoes which are customarily used by bicycle riders are at present manufactured with a solid sole structure made of a synthetic material, which generally results in substantial problems with regard to sweating, lack of ventilation and resilient support for the feet of a rider. Furthermore, another drawback found in the known type of shoes for bicyclists is the fact that, when using a pedal with "Lock" type attachment, the shoe is attached to the bicycle pedal only at the sole. For these reasons, detachment or disengagement can take place in some cases between the shoe uppers and the sole when the bicyclist exerts a strong pulling action with respect to the bicycle pedal.
Another drawback which can be ascribed to the ineffective solutions of the prior art is due to the fact that the shoe assumes a special shape particularly at the heel region, and it becomes extremely difficult for a bicyclist to walk normally because during walking, the region of the heel is in practice lowered. For this reason, walking by the bicycle rider is unnatural and uncomfortable.